


03. Rain

by OdeyPodey



Series: Prompts! [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Farm Lesbians, Rain, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: Getting stranded in the barn during a storm was something that neither had wanted, but both had needed
Relationships: Sissy Cooper & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Prompts! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869922
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	03. Rain

Locked in the barn by the rain. It seemed so fitting. Sissy had asked for help cleaning out the barn while Carl was out at work, so here they were. Harlan had gone inside long ago when the storm started rolling in, leaving Sissy and Vanya sitting in the doorway of the barn, listening to the storm echo across the acres. It was silent between the two. The rain slammed against the tin roof shielding them from the rain, running down the walls housing the two.

  
Vanya shifted in her spot, pulling her legs up towards her and crossing them. She sighed quietly as she looked around. It was peaceful, nice, how it always was when she was sitting in the barn accompanied by Sissy. Being hit by cars had its perks, on the occasion.

  
“You alright?”

  
“What?” Vanya glanced at her friend, moving to face her.

  
“You’ve just been quiet today. I was worried something was wrong,” Sissy shifted as well, staring.

  
“I don’t really have much to say,” she shrugged. Her eyes looked back to the field in front of them. She smiled a bit, noticing Harlan sitting in the window holding his sparrow toy. “I usually don’t.”

  
“That’s one thing I noticed about you. You only add more to a conversation.”

  
“No. Not really,” Vanya smiled again, looking at her lap. “Just whatever I think of. It’s not like what I say is all that important.”

  
“Don’t do that, to yourself.”

  
“Do what?”

  
“Bring yourself down so other people seem special,” Sissy grabbed her hand. “You’re something else Vanya and whatever that ends up being will always be important.”

  
“Sissy,” Vanya looked at her. She turned in her spot. “I barely even know who I am. Anything I say could be just a lie. I don’t remember anything I used to do and anything or anybody I was important to before meeting you guys. I’m not anything amazing.”

  
“Well, then screw them. I think you’re pretty amazing.”

  
“I’m-”

  
“Vanya,” Sissy carefully grabbed her other hand, holding them closer. “I’ve always thought you’re pretty amazing. You always have been and always will be. Even if it’s just to me. I see the way you care about Harlan like nobody else has, the way you treat others even if you have no idea who they are. Everything about you is amazing to me.”

  
It fell silent for a while. The two sat there, hands in Sissys lap. The rain continued harshly around them, though it seemed as if time stopped simultaneously. Vanya shifted again, pulling her hands away. The other sighed, looking out at the field.

  
“Come on, we’ll be stuck out here in the rain all day if we don’t head in now.” Sissy jumped off the edge of the barn, beginning the trek across the muddy field. Vanya watched for a second. She sighed as well, shaking her head as a smile quirked at her lips.

  
“I’m only ordinary compared to someone like you,” she mumbled, pushing herself off the edge, moving quickly to follow the other. The conversation was put on hold for another day stuck in the barn.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. Say it with me children. "Another Vissy prompt?" Yes indeed it is. Don't come at me for that one. I'm only a little bit obsessed. I haven't posted many of the prompts we've written and I just finished writing number five of the prompts (damn). I've been quite busy preparing for school and writing an essay so I've been doing some other things. 
> 
> But rest assured I'm gonna get posting up to my most recent prompts today :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, stay safe, and wear ya masks


End file.
